


Ickle Weasleys

by Missertive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back in the summer of '89, Banter, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, It's just an afternoon, Like the twins havn't even started their first year, Pre-Hogwarts, Really there's no plot, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missertive/pseuds/Missertive
Summary: Out in the gardens, Fred and George launched yet another gnome at their older brother’s window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve found that Harry Potter fan fictions are severely lacking in anything that isn’t smut. Don’t get me wrong, I love a bit of late night after a faulty love potion as much as the next person, but what I want isn’t that. I want something so completely slice-of-life and non-romantic. So, due to my own overwhelming need for pointless family fluff, I present a bunch of redheads mucking about at home over the summer.

It was a particularly warm afternoon in late May that Molly Weasley gazed out of the open casement windows of the burrow with a gentle smile tugging at her lips. She watched as the light summer breeze of Ottery St. Catchpole blew the frames back and forth, emitting a soft squeak as it did. She ignored the stubborn smudges from little children’s hands and resolved to have them cleaned sometime later. No point in scrubbing away something the boys’ll just have reappear in no time. No point at all.

She glanced briefly at the grandfather clock that stood proudly in the living room. _Work. Work. Travelling. Home. Gardens. Gardens. Gardens. Gardens._ She sighed when she heard the giggling and screeching from outside. Of course Fred and George weren’t de-gnoming the garden as she had asked – a faint shout could be heard from one of the upstairs bedrooms – they were pestering poor Percy again. Molly, with a grin ghosting her face, picked up her wand, magiced the dishes to work, and began the evening’s dinner preparations.

Out in the gardens, Fred and George launched yet another gnome at their older brother’s window.

“Oi! I have to study! I would appreciate it if you would stop tossing bleeding gnomes at me!” Percy shouted from the third floor up. “I’ll tell Mum!”

The twins snickered below. “Tell her what?” George began.

“That we’re doing our chores?” Fred finished.

“You’re not meant to throw them at _me_ , you dolts!”

“We can’t quite throw them that way,” Fred started again, “now can we?” He pointed out toward the pasture where two young children – a girl and a boy one year her senior – were chasing down a gnome of their own. “We might hit ickle Ronnie-kins or little Ginny!”

“Yeah! Then Mum’ll be real mad. She’ll ask whose fault it was that one of them got knocked in the lake and we’ll have to say ‘Percy said to, Mum! It’s all Pinheaded Percy’s fault!’” George tagged.

“I don’t care _where_ you throw them! Just stop throwing them at _me_!” The windows to Percy’s bedroom then shut with a loud crack.

“Wos’ he so mad about?” Fred pouted, “’s just a bitta fun. Bet Charlie would’a thought it was funny if he was here.”

“Well, but, Charlie’s cool. He studies _dragons_ for Merlin’s sake! Percy’s just jealous he’s not as cool as Charlie.” George remedied.

A voice piped in from a little way away, small and out-of-breath, “I miss Charlie.” A puff of longish red hair appeared by George’s hip. “He’s coming back, right? He just said he’d be gone a little while.” George looked over to his twin who gave him a noncommittal smile and a half shrug then jogged off to go help Ron tackle the gnome he and Ginny had been chasing. He looked down at his little sister and, with complete love, noogied her to within an inch of her life. She batted away his fist with small hands and giggled.

“Gahh! George!” More batting. More giggling. “George, stop it!”

“Of course he’s coming back, Gin.” He released her from his death grip and watched as she attempted to mat down the rat’s nest on top her head. “He’s gonna come back and he’s gonna show off all his dragons to us. Maybe you’ll even get to ride one!” She smiled brightly at that.

“You think?”

“I know.” He ruffled her hair once more (much to her chagrin) and led her to where Fred and Ron were gathered by the pasture gates. The two boys high-fived and Ron beamed when he turned back out to the green field. Fred clapped him on the back and turned to his twin brother briefly.

“Ronald here just launched a gnome for the first time. Got a hefty twenty meters, I’d say!” Fred nudged his younger brother with his elbow. “How’d you feel about taking over our part of the chores from now on, Ronnie?” Ron scowled at the nickname and turned away from him, pouting.

“Why would I do that?”

“Oh look, Fred, you’ve gone and made him upset.” George chimed. Ginny giggled again.

“’Cause I’m your big brother and you love me?” Ron spun around and blew a raspberry straight in Fred’s face before returning to his pouting. Fred wiped the Ron-spit off his face and flicked it at the laughing spectators. “You better not get like that when you turn nine, Gin,” He bent down and readied himself just behind his little brother, “or else, then I’ll have to do this!” He grabbed Ron about the waist and hoisted him into the air. Ron squealed and desperately tried to cling to some part of Fred while he was spun around and tossed this way and that.

Screams of terror soon dissolved into sincere, if not slightly strangled, laughter when Fred had managed to pin Ron to the ground and begin a particularly brutal tickle attack. Through all the mirth, the collection of Weasleys almost missed the loud clang of the dinner bell. Immediately, Ron and Ginny were trampling over one another to get back to the house, yelling, “Dad’s home! Daddy’s home!”

The twins chuckled at their retreating siblings and shared a hearty laugh at each other. George’s hair was a mess and his hands were drenched in mud from collecting and heaving so many gnomes at Percy’s window, but that was to say that Fred was in no better shape. Fred, sharing the tousled hair and muddy hands of his brother, had also managed to pull off looking like a drowned rat. He may or may not have had to jump into the lake to capture the gnome that Ron had then launched over the fence.

“Mum’s gonna be livid.” George mused while helping his brother to his feet. “She’ll ground me for sure, but she might actually kill you for tracking water in the house.”

“Nah, she wouldn’t do that. We haven’t even started school yet! She’d probably wait until Christmas break to off me.” Fred said.

“Yeah, probably.”

The evening had settled in without the boys even realizing. The warm summer breeze had been replaced by the slight chill of the setting sun and the glowworms were beginning to make their appearances. George dusted off his sweater.

“Com’on. I think Mum’s made corned beef or somthin’ like it. And I dunno about you, Fred, but I’m starved!” The boys shared a smile before racing back to the fiery-orange glow of the burrow: their home.


End file.
